1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sound-emitting windmill actuated by moving air currents. The windmill adapted to be mounted on the handle bars of a bicycle, or the like, will be exposed to moving air currents when the bicycle is in motion. The wind mill having a plurality of horizontal arms terminating in cup-like elements having a converter of air movement-to-sound device exposed to the moving air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,898,704 Sattler describes a sounding toy that exposes stretched rubber bands to the air flow created by a moving bicycle. The rubber bands excited by the moving air generate a sound. The U.S. Pat. No. 1,151,957 Liobato describes a four blade propeller having a cam on the propeller shaft that contacts a bell to emit a ringing sound. U.S. Pat. No. 2,788,612 Sametz employs a ball rotating in a wind operated pin wheel to strike a bell to generate a tinkling sound.